I'm just a problem
by x-X-xem0bunnyx-X-x
Summary: Gumball and Marshall have been through a lot and when Marceline and Bonnibel make them become friends will it makes things better or worse? A sad/ cute love story between gumball and the vampire king. Involves: Depression, swearing, self-harm and anorexia. You've been warned if you want to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hello. It's me Lillith aka emobunny back with another fan fiction. I am still continuing **_**One Hell of a Trip**_**. I've just been feeling a little sadder lately and this is my fan fiction to get out my feelings even though they're a little exaggerated. It's just school and stress, but I'm not dumping all my problems on you guys. This is more of a sad cute love story though and I think it's going to stay in the T section, so on with that welcome to my new yaoi adventure time story!**

**Disclaimer ****–**** I don****'****t own anything****…****nothing****…****.If I did marshal and gumball would be dating.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I'm just a problem**

_Alright this is the last straw. I'm done. I can't hold on any longer. This is it; this is the last time that I will ever see this room since this is the last night that I will be alive. It's been hard, but I've held on for a very long time and it's been to long I feel like I've done all I could here on this planet. Now I must leave. I don't care if I go peacefully or painfully being on this planet this long is hell enough for me. All my reasons for this act to myself would too much of the time that I don't have because I have already started and I can't end it now. For everyone that was always here for me. I'm sorry I've disappointed you. It seems like that the thing that I'm the best at doing. Good bye. _

Marshal started down at the blood stained sheet that he wrote three months ago to the day. His suicide attempt failed. His dad found him when he was almost at his end, but he was saved. Now after being in the hospital and therapy he was back in his dark bedroom enjoying being alone and the smell of it, but as he laid down his mind always flipped back to the memories.

Marshal let a long soft sigh escape his lips as his blood red eyes looked at the ceiling. The boy laid shirtless on his bed as one arm made its way over his eyes and the other rested on his pale chest. Nothing in the room made a sound besides his breathing as his chest went up and down. Nothing felt right to him. His arms felt different. They were bandaged and even stitched shut if the cuts were that bad. How bad he wanted to tear the bandaged that restricted his wrists from air. All his parents would do though would yell at him and ask him what he was doing. Wasn't there a saying or something about how not to bandage your wounds for too long because they need air to heal? Well it really doesn't matter at this point.

His thoughts were interrupted once he heard muffled voices through the walls. It was his parents. Like always his mom talking in the worried tone she had stuck in her voice since the incident. They were talking about whether he would be okay home alone for a few moments till his cousin Marceline arrived to be with him it was really annoying you know. You make one big fuck up and everyone treats you like your five again and you can't do anything because suddenly you've lost your brain. Conversations would usually go like this with people who are so stuck up and believed that he didn't need to be helped, or just people being a little to protective.

"Alright do you need anything? Want some food, or something?"

"No it's alright I can do it myself"

"Well, let me do it and once I know you're trusted you can start doing it yourself"

Marshal let another sigh escape his lips, this time a loud annoyed one as he turned on his side and listened to the outside voices to see what their decisions were. He smiled once he heard a soft click from the front door meaning he was alone. Something that he truly hadn't been in a while, the boy stood up and made his way to his laptop. Turning the thing on, he went straight to his music library and played his music he so dearly missed. Walking back to his bed he rolled on his side and closed his eyes with a real smile the realist smile that he had in a while appeared on his face. It was peaceful, quiet and lonely. Just what he liked, the boy sometimes picked at his bandages besides that he felt himself starting to drift off as sleep took him away. That was until the door opened and the sound of keys dropping on the table was heard through the house.

"Marshal?" The girl called through the house.

He stayed silent and didn't reply just wanted to get sucked back into his music and sleep.

"Marshal, I need to talk to you" The girl spoke as her heels clicked down the hall and stopped at his door with a knock. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"No, just go away Marceline" His voice was cold and harsh.

"Marshal, stop being a moody little teenage girl and let me in!" Without permission she entered and stood in the door way. He flinched at the bright light and shot a deadly glare at her

"Just leave me alone I'm not in the mood." He sighed and rolled over again holding the sides of his stomach and curling in a ball

"No, you need a friend. I have the perfect person for you! So my girlfriend Bonnibel has a brother and he's dealing with a few problems as well." She pauses for a moment before continuing to speak. "Just last week he got released out of the hospital. He's anorexic and at times bulimic…..self-harmed a little to." She spoke looking at him.

"I'm not interested in talking to anybody. Just leave I'll be fine alone trust me" He speaks wishing everything could just disappear.

"No. I need to go over to her house and I'm taking you. Just give it a chance. You've been locked up in your room for 2 weeks just come with me for a few hours."

The male sighed knowing she was right. He was starting to become a vampire, so pale and refused to go out in day light hours. Marshal did a slight nod and stood up walking over to his computer and turning off his music then walking to his closet picking out a plain red sweat shirt. Marcie smiled and pulled him into a hug feeling bad for snapping at the teen when she knew how much he'd been through in the last few months. The two walked out to the car and drove off.

After a 30 minute drive the pair drove into a huge house. Marshal snapped his eyes open when the car came to a stop and Marceline jumped out of the car running to her girlfriend who stood in the door way with a smile on her face. Marceline pulled her princess into a hug placing a light kiss on her nose while she waited for Marshal to walk up the steps. The house really wasn't small in anyway. It was big almost like a castle. It was painted a cream colored with pink planets in the garden. After Marshal took enough time examining the outside he walked up to the two girls and stood there.

"Oh Bonnie this is my cousin Marshal. I thought he could be gumballs new friend" Marceline smiled pointing at Marshal.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure he would like someone to talk to. He shut himself in his room and hasn't really been talking anyone" She sighed and looked at the tall male "Nice to meet you I'm Bonnibel" The girl gave a warm smile as she brushed her strawberry blonde hair behind her hear and led him inside.

The girl got a tray with soup, bread, cake, and tea on it. "Come this way" She spoke as they walked up some stairs and down the hall way to the very end. There was a pink door with a couple math awards and science essays.

"Gumball, I brought you some food" She spoke with a gentle and soft tone. At this point Marshal was wondering how the hell Marceline was the girlfriend to somebody so soft and sweet like the this one

"I'm not hungry" The voice replied through the door in a bored tone.

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips as she spoke again "You can't skip out on eating. I let it slide yesterday, but you're not going two days in a row without food. Plus I have a new friend for you. His name is Marshal and I feel like you two could be friends."

"I'm not interested"

"He's already here and I'm not sending him home."

"Fine, come in." His voice spoke slightly annoyed.

The girl did a slight smile and handed the tray to Marshal "Just set it on the desk in his room I'm sure he'll eat something off of it" The girl spoke to the male and opened his door for him than ran downstairs leaving the two boys alone.

Marshal took cautious steps into the other male's room and set the tray of food down on the desk he saw in his room. After he set down the food he just leaned against the wall hands in his pockets looking down.

"Could you please shut the door" He speaks not looking up from a book he was reading. Marshal didn't look at the boy yet just kept his sight at the floor, but nodded and walked back to the door closing it. Once the door was closed the two males made eye contact.

Marshal was surprised really if you want to put it in those words. The boy that looked at him didn't look like anyone that had problems. On the outside he looked fine. Like he wasn't even hurt, Marshal somewhat looked like that. He just worse darker clothing, but this boy just looked like your everyday nerd. Light tan skin, pink messy hair, cream colored jeans, a white dress shirt with a pink sweater vest over it. He was sitting on his king sized bed that was pressed up against the wall. His back rested in the corner while his knees were pressed to his chest as he read a book.

"Hey" The pink hair boy said looking to the side.

Marshal replied with a simple "Hi…"

"I'm sorry if my sister put you up to this. You can leave if you want…" He spoke putting his book to the side as his eyes rested on the food that rested on his work desk. "Ever since I got out of the hospital she's looking after me a little bit too much."

"It's alright. My sister sent me here. She thinks having a friend that I can relate with will help." He sighs and takes a seat on his bed sitting on the edge.

"W-what do you mean?" He looked at his eyes again a little bit wider this time. Marshal realized his eyes were bubblegum pink. Noticing they were contacts he actually wondered if he went to the trouble to put them in everyday and what his obsession over bubblegum pink was, or just bubblegum

"Oh I guess your sister really didn't say a lot. I got out of the hospital a few weeks ago."

"Oh…you have the same problem?" The pink haired boy asked walking to the desk and taking the bread and tea from the try then found his way back to the bed slowly snaking on the bread not in any rush to finish it.

"Well what is your problem?" He asked getting a little bit more comfortable on the bed and looking at the boy. He remembered something about anorexia and self-harm, but the thought crossed his mind if maybe she just made that up because he looked healthy. We all wear our masks though and we can hide about anything we want to if we really try that hard.

"Eating disorders…..a few cuts here and there" He sighed setting his bread down on the bed and taking a sip of tea.

It was question why he was talking out so freely to him. Maybe he could just see the hurt on his face, and maybe a little bit of excitement of somebody there. Marshal knew he shouldn't stop talking now, so he decided to tell him why he was hanging out with him right now. "A suicide attempt, self-harm, and I've been locked in my room for the past two weeks."

"I see why they put us together" He spoke finishing his bread.

"Yup, well if their together they might as well see how well we get along." Marshall spoke. "It might be good to know my name. My name is Marshall" He smiled a little bit turning into a smirk, that usually how it turned out when he was around people a bright smirk that flashed his vampire-like sharp teeth.

"O-oh right…I'm Gumball." He spoke setting the tea cup on the bed side table and holding out his hand.

Marshall was a little confused, but shook his hand and spoke again. "Is gumball your real name?" He couldn't help, but let out a small laugh. He knew laughing at him was NOT the right way to go, but he made sure to make it sound like a tease more than hurting his feelings. He wasn't even trying to in the first place.

"No, Gumball is not my real name; I just didn't like my real name, so I made up a nickname for myself. I love the color pink, and bubblegum." He laughs a little bit taking the question as it was asked and not as an insult. Plus he'd seen worse reactions to his name before.

"Your odd aren't you?" Marshal sat cross legged now on the male's bed back leaning against the bed.

"I guess you could say that…" He sighed and relaxed a little bit laying his legs flat on the bed and messing with his jeans.

The boys spoke for a few more hours. About their interests and such, they knew they weren't ready to share each-others dark pasts that did haunt them quite bit, but they would soon. They felt close already. It was actually a different feeling to have somebody that wasn't a part of your family that wanted to be there for you and be your friend.

Gumball did a cute little frown when Marceline knocked on his door and told Marshall it was time to leave. The pink haired boy was enjoying his time.

"Well I guess she is your ride home." He spoke smiling up at Marshall. "Well I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you" He spoke ruffling the boy's hair and walking to Marceline.

The girl stood there in the door way with a bright smile on her face "Oh my god you have a friend! The vampire king actually has a friend" She laughed and walked down the steps out to her car.

"Shut it, stop talking" Marshal glared at her as he opened the door and got inside looking out the window waiting for the car to move and take him home.

"This is good and now you can get out of the house with me. Come over and see your little boyfriend"

"Marceline-"

"See I knew this was a great idea-"

"Marc-"

"Maybe now you won't be so grouchy and you won't look like a vampire from being locked up in your room!"

"Marceline, I'm going to say this one more time. Shut, the, fuck. Up." He glared and looked down at his lap.

"Can't you let me be happy?" She sighed and stayed quiet turning up the music and driving her cousin home.

Few minutes later the two were in the drive way of the teenager's house. Marshall waved goodbye and got out of the car and walking into his house. His parents looked at him with a surprised look, something along the lines of: _you actually went outside and got interaction with the world?_ He ignored them though, walking down the hall to his dark room and slamming the door leaving him in complete darkness while he tried to find the light switch. Even when he turned on the light it was dim and flickered. Marshall ignored it like he always did and walked over to his closet stripping himself of his clothes and slipping on sweat pants with nothings else. He walked to his side table turning on his light then off the main light. After all was done he made the final move of slipping underneath the covers of his bed, turning off his lamp and closing his eyes.. He laid there for a while in the darkness of the room mind going through memories and past months, how much he still hated himself for making such a decision and failing, then how he wanted to do it again just to end all the miserable thoughts through his head. The male had to shake his head a couple times before they disappeared from his thoughts for the moment being and flicked to Gumball. He was odd, but he liked the boy how unique he was. The next time he saw the little guy he was going to open up to him a little more and try to become close friends. It would take a while, but it would be good to have a close friend.

XxXxXxXxX

**That was the first chapter and I hoped you liked it. I know it's not as long as I usually write, but I didn't want to drag on the story for the hell of it. Anyways please review and tell me what you think I also apologize if the characters come off a little OCC (I'm only mentioning this cause I try to stick the person as much as possible) I haven't watched Adventure time in a while or wrote something for it for a while and it's kind of hard to write something like this without changing them just a little bit. If you think there a little bit off character please tell me and I'll try to fix it! Besides that Thanks for reading and I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter ^-^ Byyyye xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter and thanks for the follows and reviews on this one. I really didn't know if people would like it so much because it's sad and such. This chapter is Marshall's back story and I apologize if it seems a little cheesy. We had to write a cyberbully story for my health class and I wanted to read this chapter to the class ., so yeah. Anyways it's still good, just not as good as I could've made it. Enjoy anyways :3**

**.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

'**Alright I feel like I'm ready to share my story with you gumball.' **Marshall wrote this while he lay on his bed. He finally took the bandages off his wrist and cursed himself for making such dumb decisions.

**'Here's my story, you can know my past….**

** It started a few years ago, when a new kid was in our class. I didn't care though. Even when he gave me dirty looks. I guess you could say I wasn't your average teen ager that wore shirts with swag on them or snap backs. I wore black skinny jeans, red faded sweat shirt and black converse, with pitch black hair that covered my eyes and how could we forget my snake bites?**

** Anyways it happened one day when I was sitting under a tree enjoying the shade because the sun wasn't damaging my weak skin. I looked to the side and saw the kid walking over here. **

"**Hey!" He called with a laugh.**

"**What?" I replied my blood red eyes looking into his dark brown ones. **

"**Whoa dude! Your eyes…" The male stated laughing what seemed his ass off at me. **

"**What about them?" I asked once again.**

"**Y-you look like a….fucking freak!" **

**Like all the rest I ignored the comments. I didn't care about it. It really wasn't the first time someone had brought up the color of my eyes and how freakish I looked. The thing was unlike everybody else, he kept bringing it up! After a few days the boy became popular and made my friends turn against me. Everybody was now on in it. I still can't tell if it was a joke or not. **

** After four days though, I came home from another hellish day like the last ones were. My feet made its way to the bathroom where they stopped and my eyes looked right at each other. They were right…I was a freak. They were ugly…**

**Things I hated about myself – **

**Eyes**

** Things were calm for while till I decided to get on Facebook. I remembered I added the kid for the hell of it at the start of the year. I should've blocked him, or defriended him, but I didn't. For I didn't hate him, I just didn't like myself. I left the page up while I did my homework and checked it every once in a while. My head turned toward the screen when I saw he commented on one of my photos. It was my profile picture. When it was taken a while ago, I was on my bed with a black V-neck on and playing my bass, unlike in real life where I didn't wear short sleeves and only long sleeves. Also if you didn't know by now, my skin is an ugly olive color. I was born with this odd skin condition and my skin has always been fairly thin, so being out in the sun a lot when I was younger has turned my skin from snow white, to this ugly ass color. **

** I sighed as my hands clicked the notification button to see what he had to say. My eyes stared at the comment. **_**"Oh wow! Your skin is fucking ugly too! No wonder you keep that shit covered up!"**_** The comment was liked by a few people, a few being my friends. **

** I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't ignore it like I had been for the past month. It did hurt. This wasn't my choice to look like this! I was born like this and I couldn't change it. I never loved, or liked myself because I wasn't born like everyone else….it hurt like you wouldn't even know. I finally decided to send him a message to tell him to stop. **

'_**Dude I get it! I'm ugly. You don't need to tell me that online or to my face!'**_

'_**You don't get it though! You can't think it's okay going around like that, looking like a stupid little fag!'**_

'_**Look I don't know what the fuck you're aiming for here, but just knock it off. I'm sick of you and all that you do.'**_

**After I typed that message my eyes stayed on my homework. I didn't bother looking at all the messages he sent me or replying to them for the moment being. School was more important than the shit going on right now. **

"_**Loser"**_

"_**Fag"**_

"_**Emo"**_

"_**Freak"**_

"_**Outcast"**_

"_**Go die in hell"**_

"_**Do your parents even LIKE you?"**_

"_**Haha are you cutting yourself now?"**_

"_**Dumbass" **_

"_**You're so ugly. How can you show your face knowing you'll torture the poor civilians with those looks?"**_

"_**Your skin is the color of vomit"**_

"_**Your eyes are Satan's! You are a fucking emo little loser."**_

__**The messages stopped for the night after that. I really regret ever reading those messages or even listening to him. That's how all my problems started. That night I brought a blade to my wrist 1, 2, 3,4,5,6 times. Not deep enough to worry, but no light enough to pass it off as nothing. **

** I couldn't stand the people, but it wasn't for them. It was for how much I hated and despised myself. This wasn't cowardly…I don't care what anybody says. It isn't cowardly to hate yourself so much that you don't believe you should be here….**__

**Things I hate about myself –**

**Eyes  
Skin**

**Next he would only attack on the internet. I would ignore him at school. I even blocked him, but he would get on my friends account. I couldn't block him them though because they were my friends and he wouldn't be on there forever. I just had to deal with it. that brings me to the next thing he started judging me on, my teeth. **

**It was pathetic. It really was, but I had to read the messages or I wouldn't be satisfied. **

"_**I was noticing while you talked in class today. Your teeth are sharp like vampires. "**_

"_**So tell me how much time in a day do you spend on your teeth to look like that much of a fag?"**_

"_**Trying to impress chicks because you look like a vampire douche, trying to look like those fags from that shit movie Twilight?"**_

"_**You're such a poser! And with your little guitar, hah who are you kidding?"**_

"_**I bet you don't love anybody. Your image is so sad it makes me laugh."**_

**After all the words stuck in my head I hated my teeth. After a few more months I hated my whole face. I hated myself. **

**Every week a blade broke my skin to satisfy myself. **

**These things continued for a couple more years till my list looked like this. **

**Things I hate about myself –**

**Eyes**

**Mouth**

**Nose**

**Teeth**

**Skin**

**Hands**

**Face**

**Stomach **

**Hair**

**Personality**

**Style**

**Mind**

**How dumb I am**

**Every single thing on/ in my body**

** So many things were horrible and embarrassing. Like when they stole my clothes and umbrella while we were changing out of our gym clothes. I had to chase them around the field for 15 minutes while the burning sun made more scars on my skin.**

**The internet was bad to. The little ass hole posted a status about me once. **

"_**Hosting a party this weekend, everybody is invited and welcome to come, beside the little vampire fag. Yeah you know who you are Marshall"**_

**The post itself wasn't bad. IT was the comments though….How he got ALL my friends to turn against me and make fun of me in the comments.**

"_**Yeah no freaks allowed!"**_

"_**It's during the day anyways. He doesn't come out during day light hours. If he did, he would die! But in the end I guess that's what we want! HAHA"**_

** I didn't want help with what was going on in my life. I didn't need it. It was nobody's damn business. I realized I needed it though when I tried to stop everything, all my problems. Bullying, cyberbullying, my own heart**

** Being in the hospital and talking to someone, saying everything that happened to me. I learned that I have to love myself and I can't change anything, being in the hospital for 3 months….away from school, computers, and the bullies. I learned to stop hating because in the end I had one bully left. Myself. I hate it and I can't get rid of it. At all because I yell at myself for everything I've done. **

**Am I an idiot for what I did? Yes.**

**Will I take my anger out on myself again? Most likely **

**How many times will I repeat this to actually learn my lesson? I don't know. **

**Will I lose and never learn my lesson? I don't know.**

**But while I'm here I think you need to know my story and be a part of the rest. To help me not repeat my dark history, so many scars. I don't know what hurts more: Emotional or physical.'**

Marshall stopped writing for a moment as he wiped a few tears away from his eyes and had to use all the strength he had left in his body not to get up and find the sharpest thing in the house.

'**Mother of hell god damn, I have no words left and nothing to say. I don't even thing I can sit and write anymore. If you took the time to read this, thank you. If not I understand I just needed to get this off my chest. I hope we can be good friends. **

**Your friend – Marshall'**

The male sighed while slipping the note into an envelope. He sealed it, and then put it on his night stand. This time instead of doing anything to himself he stood up and walked over to his closet, pulling the bass out and going back sitting on his bed. Marshall strummed the chords to a depressing tune as words slipped out of his mouth. In a way it made him feel better.

A good hour of music passed by before he set the bass down and slipped under his sheets. They brought him warmth and comfort. From his cold dark room, he needed to sleep soon if he wanted to wake up in time to see Marceline in the morning. He needed to give her the note and showing up at his house when they barely knew each other would kind of be awkward, not that he knew where he even lived.

Marshall's eyes closed and his body quietly drifted off into a dark, yet peaceful sleep. That how most of his slumbers had been lately and he enjoyed it.

Morning came before the male knew it and Marshall's eyes flickered open to the smell of breakfast. The front doors open as if it was planned. Marceline's heels clicked against the wood, her voice echoed throughout the house as well.

The teen was working on getting out of bed as he stretched all his limbs out. The sun peaked past the black curtains in his room and onto his cheek. He cursed under his breath, like he usually did and put the curtains back into their rightful place. The room darkened and he smiled. After all was said and done Marshall finally stood up and slipped on his gray skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt and his black converse.

Grabbing the envelope the male walked into the living room looking at his parents and annoying cousin Marceline.

"He's awake!" Marceline smiles

"Shut it" The boy shot a deadly glare and handed the note to her. "You're probably going to see Bonnibel. When you do, will you make sure this letter gets to Gumball?" He asked running his free hand through his knotty hair.

"Awh passing notes, of course I'll give this to your little boyfriend." She laughed and slipped the note into her bag.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you" Marshall continued to glare at her while he backed to his room. Once he was safely in his room the male lay down on his bed once again and drifted back off into another slumber.

Marceline drove to her girlfriend's house after she was done at Marshalls and walked inside with a bright smile on her face.

"I have a message for gumball" She laughed.

"Umm…Alright, well you know where his room is" Her girlfriend spoke with a confused tone.

The girl walked up the steps trying to keep a straight face, but not succeeding. Just the thought of Marshall getting back out and having friends again made her happy. Marceline stopped in front of the door and knocked on it a few times waiting for an answer.

"Gumball I have something for you" She spoke when the boy didn't answer

The pink haired boy answered the door a few moments later. He stood in the door way, his hair messy and skinny chest that showed his bony ribs with his wrists stared at her. His icy blue eyes met her reddish brown ones.

"What the hell are you doing here this early Marceline?" He spoke in an annoyed tone with a tired yawn.

"Marshall has a note for you." She slipped it in his hands. After that she was off running down the stairs.

He closed his eyes and shook his head closing the door. Gumball walked back and sat on his bed rubbing his eyes away from sleep not wanting to go back to bed now. His eyes widened at the note in front of him. From Marshall, he really never thought he would hear from Marshall again and he went out of the way to write him a letter? What could it be? The boy was so happy. He quickly opened it and started reading.

**.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

**End of chapter two**

**.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

** Alright again not the longest chapter, but was there really anything else to be said? I don't know I just feel it was kind of cheesy because I had to write this for school….It could just be me though. Still trying to stick to characters, so tell me if you see a mistake in that? Beside that thanks SO SO SO much for reading it makes me so happy people like reading my stories. Chapter 3 should be out soon since this is my thanksgiving break. I really shouldn't talk this long…I'm just lonely 3: Well by see you guys in the next chapter **

**-Lillith **


End file.
